Tainted Blood Protection
by Master Caliiro
Summary: AU Harry Potter, Age 1 is taken from the dursely's doorstep by a mysterious stranger that seems to be his Aunt. Melissa Evan's is a vampire and she has taken it upon her to raise her sister's son. On Hold
1. Prologue: Forgotten Sister

A Cat sat upon a Wall on the property of No. 4 Privet Drive. It was sitting as still as a statue, its eyes fixed unblinkingly on the far corner of Privet Drive. It didn't as much as quiver when a car door slammed on the next street, nor when two owls swooped overhead. In fact, it was nearly midnight before the cat moved at all. A man appeared on the corner the cat had been watching, appeared so suddenly and silently you'd have thought he'd just popped out of the ground. The cat's tail twitched and its eyes narrowed. Nothing like this man had ever been seen on Privet Drive. He was tall, thin, and very old, judging by the silver of his hair and beard, which were both long enough to tuck into his belt. He was wearing long robes, a purple cloak that swept the ground, and high-heeled, buckled boots. His blue eyes were light, bright, and sparkling behind half-moon spectacles and his nose was very long and crooked, as though it had been broken at least twice. This man's name was Albus Dumbledore. Albus Dumbledore didn't seem to realize that he had just arrived in a street where everything from his name to his boots was unwelcome. He was busy rummaging in his cloak, looking for something. But he did seem to realize he was being watched, because he looked up suddenly at the cat, which was still staring at him from the other end of the street. For some reason, the sight of the cat seemed to amuse him. He chuckled and muttered, "I should have known." He found what he was looking for in his inside pocket. It seemed to be a silver cigarette lighter. He flicked it open, held it up in the air, and clicked it. The nearest street lamp went out with a little pop. He clicked it again -- the next lamp flickered into darkness. Twelve times he clicked the Put-Outer, until the only lights left on the whole street were two tiny pinpricks in the distance, which were the eyes of the cat watching him. If anyone looked out of their window now, even beady-eyed Mrs. Dursley, they wouldn't be able to see anything that was happening down on the pavement. Dumbledore slipped the Put-Outer back inside his cloak and set off down the street toward number four, where he sat down on the wall next to the cat. He didn't look at it, but after a moment he spoke to it.

"Fancy seeing you here, Professor McGonagall." He turned to smile at the tabby, but it had gone. Instead he was smiling at a rather severe-looking woman who was wearing square glasses exactly the shape of the markings the cat had had around its eyes. She, too, was wearing a cloak, an emerald one. Her black hair was drawn into a tight bun. She looked distinctly ruffled.

"How did you know it was me?" she asked.

"My dear Professor, I've never seen a cat sit so stiffly."

"You'd be stiff if you'd been sitting on a brick wall all day," said Professor McGonagall.

"All day? When you could have been celebrating? I must have passed a dozen feasts and parties on my way here." Professor McGonagall sniffed angrily.

"Oh yes, everyone's celebrating, all right," she said impatiently.

"You'd think they'd be a bit more careful, but no -- even the Muggles have noticed something's going on. It was on their news." She jerked her head back at the Dursleys' dark living-room window. "I heard it. Flocks of owls... shooting stars... Well, they're not completely stupid. They were bound to notice something. Shooting stars down in Kent -- I'll bet that was Dedalus Diggle. He never had much sense."

"You can't blame them," said Dumbledore gently. "We've had precious little to celebrate for eleven years."

"I know that," said Professor McGonagall irritably. "But that's no reason to lose our heads. People are being downright careless, out on the streets in broad daylight, not even dressed in Muggle clothes, swapping rumors." She threw a sharp, sideways glance at Dumbledore here, as though hoping he was going to tell her something, but he didn't, so she went on. "A fine thing it would be if, on the very day You-Know-Who seems to have disappeared at last, the Muggles found out about us all. I suppose he really has gone, Dumbledore?"

"It certainly seems so," said Dumbledore. "We have much to be thankful for. Would you care for a lemon drop?"

"A what?"

"A lemon drop. They're a kind of Muggle sweet I'm rather fond of" "No, thank you," said Professor McGonagall coldly, as though she didn't think this was the moment for lemon drops.

"As I say, even if You-Know-Who has gone -"

"My dear Professor, surely a sensible person like you can call him by his name? All this 'You- Know-Who' nonsense -- for eleven years I have been trying to persuade people to call him by his proper name: Voldemort." Professor McGonagall flinched, but Dumbledore, who was unsticking two lemon drops, seemed not to notice. "It all gets so confusing if we keep saying 'You-Know-Who.' I have never seen any reason to be frightened of saying Voldemort's name.

"I know you haven't, said Professor McGonagall, sounding half exasperated, half admiring.

"But you're different. Everyone knows you're the only one You-Know- oh, all right, Voldemort, was frightened of."

"You flatter me," said Dumbledore calmly. "Voldemort had powers I will never have."

"Only because you're too -- well -- noble to use them."

"It's lucky it's dark. I haven't blushed so much since Madam Pomfrey told me she liked my new earmuffs." Professor McGonagall shot a sharp look at Dumbledore and said, "The owls are nothing next to the rumors that are flying around. You know what everyone's saying? About why he's disappeared? About what finally stopped him?" It seemed that Professor McGonagall had not reached the point she was most anxious to discuss, the real reason she had been waiting on a cold, hard wall all day, for as a cat nor as a woman had she fixed Dumbledore with such a piercing stare as she did now. It was plain that whatever "everyone" was saying, she was not going to believe it until Dumbledore told her it was true. Dumbledore, however, was choosing another lemon drop and did not answer.

"What they're saying," she pressed on, "is that last night Voldemort turned up in Godric's Hollow. He went to find the Potters. The rumour is that Lily and James Potter are -- are -- that they're -- dead." Dumbledore bowed his head. Professor McGonagall gasped. "Lily and James... I can't believe it... I didn't want to believe it... Oh, Albus..." Dumbledore reached out and patted her on the shoulder.

"I know... I know..." he said heavily. Professor McGonagall's voice trembled as she went on. "That's not all. They're saying he tried to kill the Potter's son, Harry. But -- he couldn't. He couldn't kill that little boy. No one knows why, or how, but they're saying that when he couldn't kill Harry Potter, Voldemort's power somehow broke -- and that's why he's gone. Dumbledore nodded glumly.

"It's -- it's true?" faltered Professor McGonagall. "After all he's done... all the people he's killed... he couldn't kill a little boy? It's just astounding... of all the things to stop him... but how in the name of heaven did Harry survive?"

"We can only guess," said Dumbledore. "We may never know." Professor McGonagall pulled out a lace handkerchief and dabbed at her eyes beneath her spectacles. Dumbledore gave a great sniff as he took a golden watch from his pocket and examined it. It was a very odd watch. It had twelve hands but no numbers; instead, little planets were moving around the edge. It must have made sense to Dumbledore, though, because he put it back in his pocket and said, "Hagrid's late. I suppose it was he who told you I'd be here, by the way?"

"Yes," said Professor McGonagall. "And I don't suppose you're going to tell me why you're here, of all places?"

"I've come to bring Harry to his aunt and uncle. They're the only family he has left now."

"You don't mean -- you can't mean the people who live here?" cried Professor McGonagall, jumping to her feet and pointing at number four. "Dumbledore -- you can't. I've been watching them all day. You couldn't find two people who are less like us. And they've got this son -- I saw him kicking his mother all the way up the street, screaming for sweets. Harry Potter come and live here!"

"It's the best place for him," said Dumbledore firmly. "His aunt and uncle will be able to explain everything to him when he's older. I've written them a letter."

"A letter?" repeated Professor McGonagall faintly, sitting back down on the wall. "Really, Dumbledore, you think you can explain all this in a letter? These people will never understand him! He'll be famous -- a legend -- I wouldn't be surprised if today was known as Harry Potter day in the future -- there will be books written about Harry -- every child in our world will know his name!"

"Exactly," said Dumbledore, looking very seriously over the top of his half-moon glasses. "It would be enough to turn any boy's head. Famous before he can walk and talk! Famous for something he won't even remember! Can't you see how much better off he'll be, growing up away from all that until he's ready to take it?" Professor McGonagall opened her mouth, changed her mind, swallowed, and then said,

"Yes -- yes, you're right, of course. But how is the boy getting here, Dumbledore?" She eyed his cloak suddenly as though she thought he might be hiding Harry underneath it.

"Hagrid's bringing him."

"You think it -- wise -- to trust Hagrid with something as important as this?"

"I would trust Hagrid with my life," said Dumbledore.

"I'm not saying his heart isn't in the right place," said Professor McGonagall grudgingly, "but you can't pretend he's not careless. He does tend to -- what was that?" A low rumbling sound had broken the silence around them. It grew steadily louder as they looked up and down the street for some sign of a headlight; it swelled to a roar as they both looked up at the sky -- and a huge motorcycle fell out of the air and landed on the road in front of them. If the motorcycle was huge, it was nothing to the man sitting astride it. He was almost twice as tall as a normal man and at least five times as wide. He looked simply too big to be allowed, and so wild - long tangles of bushy black hair and beard hid most of his face, he had hands the size of trash can lids, and his feet in their leather boots were like baby dolphins. In his vast, muscular arms he was holding a bundle of blankets. "Hagrid," said Dumbledore, sounding relieved.

"At last. And where did you get that motorcycle?"

"Borrowed it, Professor Dumbledore, sir," said the giant, climbing carefully off the motorcycle as he spoke. "Young Sirius Black lent it to me. I've got him, sir."

"No problems, were there?"

"No, sir -- house was almost destroyed, but I got him out all right before the Muggles started swarmin' around. He fell asleep as we were flyin' over Bristol." Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall bent forward over the bundle of blankets. Inside, just visible, was a baby boy, fast asleep. Under a tuft of jet-black hair over his forehead they could see a curiously shaped cut, like a bolt of lightning.

"Is that where -?" whispered Professor McGonagall.

"Yes," said Dumbledore. "He'll have that scar forever."

"Couldn't you do something about it, Dumbledore?"

"Even if I could, I wouldn't. Scars can come in handy. I have one myself above my left knee that is a perfect map of the London Underground. Well -- give him here, Hagrid -- we'd better get this over with." Dumbledore took Harry in his arms and turned toward the Dursleys' house.

"Could I -- could I say good-bye to him, sir?" asked Hagrid. He bent his great, shaggy head over Harry and gave him what must have been a very scratchy, whiskery kiss. Then, suddenly, Hagrid let out a howl like a wounded dog.

"Shhh!" hissed Professor McGonagall, "you'll wake the Muggles!"

"S-s-sorry," sobbed Hagrid, taking out a large, spotted handkerchief and burying his face in it. "But I c-c-can't stand it -- Lily an' James dead -- an' poor little Harry off ter live with Muggles -"

"Yes, yes, it's all very sad, but get a grip on yourself, Hagrid, or we'll be found," Professor McGonagall whispered, patting Hagrid gingerly on the arm as Dumbledore stepped over the low garden wall and walked to the front door. He laid Harry gently on the doorstep, took a letter out of his cloak, tucked it inside Harry's blankets, and then came back to the other two. For a full minute the three of them stood and looked at the little bundle; Hagrid's shoulders shook, Professor McGonagall blinked furiously, and the twinkling light that usually shone from Dumbledore's eyes seemed to have gone out.

"Well," said Dumbledore finally, "that's that. We've no business staying here. We may as well go and join the celebrations."

"Yeah," said Hagrid in a very muffled voice, "I'll be takin' Sirius his bike back. G'night, Professor McGonagall -- Professor Dumbledore, sir." Wiping his streaming eyes on his jacket sleeve, Hagrid swung himself onto the motorcycle and kicked the engine into life; with a roar it rose into the air and off into the night.

"I shall see you soon, I expect, Professor McGonagall," said Dumbledore, nodding to her. Professor McGonagall blew her nose in reply.

Dumbledore turned and walked back down the street. On the corner he stopped and took out the silver Put-Outer. He clicked it once and twelve balls of light sped back to their street lamps so that Privet Drive glowed suddenly orange and he could make out a tabby cat slinking around the corner at the other end of the street. He could just see the bundle of blankets on the step of number four.

"Good luck, Harry," he murmured. He turned on his heel and with a swish of his cloak, he was gone.

A solitary figure had been in the dark shadows observing the wizards while they had talked. As she exited the shadows the light showed her features. She was deathly pale and looked inhumanly beautiful. Her face was soft yet hard at the same. Her eyes an Icy blue. As she opened her mouth to breathe fangs could be seen.

She walked over to the bundle on the steps and gently lifted him up into her arms and took the letter and placed it into her pocket.

"No bloody way I am letting Petunia get her hands on Lil's and James' son." She said simply and walked away. She faded back into the shadows and was gone the shodws engulfing her and the boy who lived.

As she disappeared a whispered comment to the Young child could be heard. "Don't worry Harry, Aunt Melissa is here."

Author's Notes

Hey all, it's me again! Sorry about those of you that had read the other story, It is on Hiatus at the moment. Me and my fickle Muse have decided that this story needed to be heard first. glances at the crowd of angry villagers Alright my muse decided, kill her. Anyway back on topic. This will last for at least a few chapters, but I will try to get through as much as I can! prays for strength This will be a complete rewrite from Harry's life to fifth year then at sixth it will become complete AU since I dislike HBP and refuse to use that plot. Anyway! Good bye folks. R&R.


	2. Chapter 1: The Missing Years

Author's Notes

This is the one and only Time I will put my A/N in the front of my work, I just thought I should inform you all that the reason you are getting more than on chapter today is that my muse came along and started hitting me in the head with a bat. She will not let me sop till I got a few chapters out. Now on with the story…

**Harry: Age 5**

Harry was by no stretch of the term, 'a normal boy.' He was 5 years old and he could read and write. He lived with a Vampire and he had his own wand. Said vampire was Melissa Evans, the only one more hated by the Dursleys than Lily Potter was. While they called wizards freaks, Melissa was something else an actual freak, at least in there eyes. Harry had been raised from one by Melissa, the vampire was probably close to thirty-five, but she looked like she was twenty.

Harry was currently sitting in the living room of Potter Manor with a large book in front of him entitled. _'Basics of Potion Making_' He looked odd as well behind the book. He had deathly pale skin and startling green eyes. His hair was short and tousled like he had recently been riding on a broom. He stared around as the door opened and he saw Melissa go flying out of her chair and running into the entrance hall.

"Sevvy!" She called out and then the sound of a tall man being tackled could be heard. Harry smiled to himself and stood up walking over to the entrance hall and looked at the tall dark man that was pulling himself up.

"Hello Uncle Sevvy." He said and walked over to the man. Anyone who knew Severus Snape would have fainted dead out of shock at the scene that unfolded in the next few minutes. Instead of sneering at the 'Potter Brat' and biting out an insult, Severus lifted the smile boy up into his arms and whirled him around to the boys delight.

"Harry!" he said chuckled. "Have you been doing your homework?" he asked seriously and Harry nodded calmly and Snape put him down. "Good, can't have your aunt thinking that I am going soft." He said with a smile and turned to Melissa.

The woman led them both back into the Living room and Harry settled himself back by his book and picked up his quill and began writing with a scratching sound on the parchment in front of him.

Severus studied Melissa with a smile. "Hello Melissa Dear, I think I should warn you that Dumbledore has finally given up his search for young Harry and finally declared him dead. I suppose that would be a good thing though." He said as well and then shifted himself taking a sip of the tea that had appeared.

Melissa smiled shifted. "Enough of that Sevvy, what horrible things have you been doing at that school?" she asked with chuckle at how Severus acted toward the other students. Severus had told her he was going to change but Melissa had chuckled and convinced him to instead go just as hard on all the students. 'They'll never learn any other way.' She had said smoothly.

Snape smiled at her. "I think I have put the fear into them now." He said with a smile and then chuckled. "One Slytherin boys cauldron exploded and then it soaked like 3 other students." He said shaking his head softly and smirking. "They were all fine, but they will be fluorescent green for till the summer at least." He said causing Harry to chuckle softly as Melissa burst into giggles.

Snape shook his head softly. "And I am so sorry for that Weasly boy, Bill, what will his parents think?" he said with a small smile and Melissa laughed a little harder. She leaned back and rested relaxing. She turned to look sadly at Severus.

"Sevvy, I am sorry about making you act like this but…They can't know abut Harry and if they find me, it would be too easy to discover." She said simply.

Harry was still writing as he heard her say that and kept writing calmly. It wasn't a surprise. Melissa had told Harry about her kidnapping him from the Dursleys who were bad people and he didn't care. He loved his Auntie Melissa and He knew that if the people wanted to take him away then they were bad people. Harry ducked his head and continued to read, desperate to prove himself to his adopted uncle.

**Harry: Age 8**

Harry was getting ready. He had been going through his physical training with his Aunt and had actually managed to land a hit on her. She smiled lightly at him and then had said in a mischievous voice that Harry had come to dread.

"Good Harry dear, now it is time for a test." Harry dreaded the word test. His last potion test had been she had paralyzed him from the legs down and he had to brew the incredibly complex potion to heal him. Harry had been dragging himself around for 3 weeks before he got it right.

Back in the present had had finished donning all his gear and walked down to the Front hall where his Aunt was dressed in similar cloths holding a metal Rod. As Harry began to recheck his gear he ran his mind over the fight trying to figure out how he did it. Even if Harry had the skill to hit her she had Vampiric speed to stop him. He let the scene go till he got to the part where he had been about to hit her when he felt a sudden surge in his mind and everything had slowed down to a snails pace and he had been able to move normally.

Harry shrugged and turned to his Aunt and walked over grabbing the rod. "So my dear and loving aunt, what are we doing today?" he asked in an apprehensive tone as she just smiled at him and said in an even voice.

"Grave Robbing" and then the portkey activated tugging him by the navel and then they had both been whisked to Egypt by one of the less known pyramids. He studied her as they walked towards the entrance. She smiled at him but the smiled faltered as she heard a few voices talking.

"Strongfall, why is the human here?" A voice asked it seemed like a goblin's voice.

"I don't know Holdclaw." The voice that was probably Strongfall said in return but then added. "King Goldfarb said something about amazing skills that could rival a goblin."

A third voice that seemed to belong to a human said in a lightly amused tone. "Boys, if your done talking about my credentials then can we get to work? I have to get home for my brothers' birthday." He said in an amused voice. Melissa waved her hand and they were both covered in black armour and masks that covered there faces.

Both walked out, Harry following Melissa's lead. "Gentlemen." She said in an authoritative. "I am a vampire and I am training my charge, I wished to test his skills by breaking into the this tomb, we were wondering if you would mind, perhaps you would wish to follow, you may have the treasure we have no need of it." She said simply.

The goblins glanced at each other and shrugged. "Alright, if you so feel the need Vampire." They said simply and then watched to see how they would work. Melissa gestured for Harry to go forward. Harry moved forward and Bill followed him with Melissa walking in stride with him and the Goblins in back.

While Harry was dismantling bobby traps Bill and Melissa were chatting idly. "Bill Weasley…Hmmm…Oh Yes! The boy that was turned green!" she said with a smile and nodded to him. "My sources in Hogwarts seemed to think that your incident was quite amusing." She said with a chuckle and Bill put his hand behind his head blushing slightly his ears becoming red. A cough from Harry drew there attention he was standing in front of a large pit filled with spikes and a long bridge covered the whole thing.

Harry took a deep breath and allowed his magic to filter into his body causing the boost in speed and strength to activate. Harry did so by instinct still not sure how to control it. He put a foot on the bridge and it started to collapse he shook his head and stepped back.

With a smile Harry drew himself and glanced around noting the walls for a moment and took of his speed allowing him to run along the wall above the pit and come to a stop on the other side. The Goblins and Bill Apparated and Melissa faded into shadow and appeared on the other side.

Harry glanced at the stuff in the room beyond and realized that he had passed his test and walked into the room to study the treasures. He saw something sitting on a pedestal and walked over to it. It was an intricately crafted Golden Wand. The article was covered in carvings and had a simple Diamond atop it.

As Harry was studying the wand, Bill came up behind him and smiled. "Take it, it's yours consider it a trophy." He said slowly and Harry nodded pocketing it and smiling at Bill. "Thank you sir." He said and stepped back giving a slight bow and turned to Melissa who faded into Shadows and was gone. He shrugged and used his speed to exit the Pyramid. He got outside and saw Melissa waiting with a Portkey.

"Auntie, why couldn't we portkey inside?" he asked slowly and looked at her curiously. She sighed and as he took the portkey and was whisked away by the magic. When they got home she explained it to him.

"Harry, you know that there are two types of vampires, non-magic, and magic. Meaning that one can do wizarding magic and the others cannot." She said slowly and Harry nodded. "Well, there is a woman in the Ministry of Magic that hates Magical Vampires, Dolores Umbridge. If she had her way, we would all be killed. Unfortunately for her, we are only forced not to do magic." She said simply and Harry nodded.

"What about Bill? He seems like a nice guy, I don't think he would mind." She nodded and calmly told Harry to get to bed since it was late. Harry nodded and left. She settled herself and called Severus to come over.

"Sevvy, you think Bill Weasley could help Harry with his Charm's work, I am not that good." She said and Severus nodded. "I would recommend him. But you should let him know about Harry first to get his reaction, if it is bad Obliviate him." Severus said and she nodded calmly as she thought about it.

Author's Notes

Well, not much to say here except…R&R give me feedback, I need to know if my Idea is crap.


	3. Chapter 2: A Test, A Fever, and a Debate

**Harry Age: 10 (Almost Eleven)**

Harry stared down from where he sat atop his Nimbus 2000. He glanced around curiously and then he smiled at where he noticed a patch of movement in the shadows in the forest below. Harry had gotten this broom even though it was top of the line, since when he had tried to boost his comet it had burst into flames and sent him careening into the pitch below. Back in the present, Harry was speeding into the forest. He dodged left, right, and down occasionally. He followed the darting shadow and then smirking he sent a surge of magic into the trees ahead of him causing a light explosion and loud rustling crash.

Harry landed in the clearing next to the muttering vampire sitting in the midst of a pile of twigs and broken wood. Harry dropped to the ground and shook his head laughing as Melissa pouted at him.

"No fair Harry! You can't just use your abilities to blow my broom up!" she said and he noticed her looking over his shoulder and he suddenly whirled drawing out his Holly wand. He pointed it at Bill Weasley and Remus Lupin who were attempting to sneak up on him. He noticed them grin at each other and his Golden wand came out and pointed back at Melissa who was starting to stand. Harry spread out his magic so he could perceive in all directions slightly. He groaned when he noted Severus in a bush off to the right.

"Dammit! An ambush." He commented in irritated tone and then he sent a burst of light and grabbed his broom shooting off into the sky nearly dodging all the spells aimed at him. His unfortunate luck was that the spell that had hit him was one of Snape's. He felt his body start to shiver and sweat begin to pour down his forehead. He chuckled as he began to grow weak but managed to get back to the house and into his room. He fainted on the floor muttering under his breath.

"Guess I failed that test." He commented simply before his world became black.

When Harry was sleeping, his fevered state brought a random memory forward. The memory was of his meeting with one Remus Lupin.

_Flashback_

He stared out at the clouds as he sat perched on the trees of the forest his mind wandering. He was snapped from his reverie when his ears picked up a sound that was not normally heard in this forest. A long mournful Howl disturbed the normal forest sounds. Harry noted the approaching sunrise but shrugged it off and headed toward the sound.

When he got there, he blinked in surprise at the scene in front of him. There was a badly injured werewolf in the middle of a clearing and it was in the process of turning back into a human. He stepped into the clearing when the transformation was complete. He walked up to the man who was obviously delirious and heard him say something a strangled voice.

"James? Am I dead, have you come to take me up to heaven to be with you and Lily?" he asked sadly his eyes clouded. Harry shrugged it off and threw the thin man over his shoulder and headed back to the house before his skin had a chance to burn.

Once Harry entered the house, he noted that Melissa was resting and he went to a spare room, laid the man on the bed, and forced some healing potions down the poor man's throat. After the man seemed to relax into a peaceful sleep, Harry bandaged his wounds and left him in the room locking the door.

Harry was sure that the full moon was finished now but he thought that Melissa would not like a strange man wandering around the house while they slept. Harry went to sleep and awoke around seven in the afternoon. He walked to the kitchen and prepared himself some dinner and a bowl of soup for the werewolf.

He walked to the room where Remus was and heard someone moving around inside and he unlocked the door and walked in handing the man the soup to eat and studied the man who had been pacing and now looked like he had seen a ghost.

"J-James?" he asked slowly staring at the boy in shock. Harry shook his head and glanced at the man speaking slowly his voice calm and concise.

"That is the second time you have called me that. I have heard it was my fathers name and I bear a strange resemblance to him." He said and then added as an afterthought. "My name is Harry actually, Harry Potter."

At those words, Remus Lupin fainted dead to unconsciousness. Harry grabbed the bowl of soup and left after placing the man on the bed noting that Melissa would awaken soon and Harry could let her deal with the man.

_End Flashback_

Remus had stayed after that to help with Harry's tutoring just as Bill had agreed to when approached by Melissa. Harry awoke a few hours later in his bed with a note on his bedside table his clothes changed to comfortable outfit.

_Note: From Melissa_

_Dear Harry,_

_We have decided that concerning the test you have passed since you managed to escape the ambush and get to safety in time. Severus, Remus, and Bill will be waiting downstairs with breakfast to go over the test with you as I will be resting then tonight, for your 11th birthday we are going to go to the Weasley's with Bill and Remus. (Severus chose to decline. Imagine that… We also will add a few…Charms to mask your Identity.)_

_- Melissa_

_P.S. You did great no matter what the guys say!_

_End Note_

Harry stood after a moment of hesitation, went downstairs to join His mentors, and adopted family for breakfast. He smiled when he reached the kitchen and noted that Remus and Bill were debating whether the new Firebolt would be able to outstrip the Nimbus 2000. Harry joined the conversation as he got a plate of food.

"Guys, it's all about Positions, The Nimbus 2000 will become the chaser's broom, and the Firebolt will become the seekers." He said simply and Severus nodded suddenly as Harry said that.

"I agree with Harry, The brooms will be the top in there areas but the Firebolt has less maneuverability than the Nimbus, allowing the latter to be better for chaser, whilst the Firebolt's has the increased speed that a seeker can use better than a chaser." Severus said calmly and Remus and Bill stared at Him Slack-jawed.

Harry glanced at the two and chuckled. "Severus used to make up strategies for his house team when he was in Hogwarts." He said, smiled, and glanced at the men. "He gave his playbook; I think that when I join the team it will help." He added and Remus blinked and stared at Severus.

"You were why James and Sirius had such a hard time beating the Slytherin team every year." Remus commented and Severus nodded slowly. Remus shook his head bemusedly. After a few moments, the boys' talk turned to the test. They agreed that Harry had done excellently but would have done better if he used a bit of caution. They gave him pointers and Severus taught him the counter to the Fever spell he had used on Harry.

After a few hours Severus left and Melissa came down and they got Harry Ready using a few spells to mask his scar, change his hair style and color, and finally to alter the green of his eyes to a dull blue. Harry smiled and turned to bow at the others.

"Pleasure to meet you all my name is James Harold Evans." He commented simply and Melissa smiled and hugged him. Harry nodded and then he took hold of the Portkey that Bill had produced. He wondered what his mother would make of his pupil. When she had heard that he would be staying out to have a party with his student and his guardian, and a friend she had insisted that they come to the burrow for a proper party.

Harry took hold of the Portkey and watched the rest as bill said the activation word.

"Burrow" and with a tug and a whoosh the world around him became bustling with Activity.

Author's Notes

Well, that is my Cliffy! Next Week we have Harry's new and improved meeting with the Weasley's! Now to thank my wonderful Reviewers!

**The Lion's Chick - **Thanks for the support, it means a lot. This is my first real story so thank you. Keep reading and reviewing tell me what you think of the chapters.

**The Thirteenth Sapphire - **Thanks for the comment, and you will have to wait till Hogwarts to see how this changes things. Keep reading and reviewing.


	4. Chapter 3: Weasleys, Trains, and Truths

**Harry Age: 11**

Harry, Remus, Bill, and Melissa appeared in the middle of a kitchen that seemed to be alive and doing all the housework of its own free will. A matronly woman suddenly appeared.

"Oh, Bill you're here! And you brought your student." She said walking over and sizing up Harry. He smiled and bowed to her.

"It is a pleasure Mrs. Weasley, My name is James Evans, and I would like to thank you for doing this for me." The woman blushed and smiled.

"Nonsense James dear." She said and then waved to the door. "Go ahead and make yourselves at home. Ron is upstairs with Ginny; they are about James age you can go and visit." She said and Harry nodded.

Harry left the kitchen and when Remus, Melissa, and Bill Joined Charlie and Mr. Weasley in the Sitting Room, Harry went up the stairs listening for voices. He heard them in a room, four sets. Harry knocked lightly and then opened the door to see four redheads sitting on various beds in what appeared to be the older boys' room.

"Hello there! You must be Bill's friend." The young girl, most likely Ginny, said slowly, nodded calmly to the boy, and gestured to the bed next to her. Harry took the seat and smiled at the others. The boys nodded and instantly included him in there plans. Harry offered to do some spell work for them since the ministry did not monitor his wand.

Fred and George stared at him slack jawed and began nodding they all rearranged there plans accordingly and Harry really got into the plans smiling softly at all the things that they had come up with.

A few hours later they were all sitting at the dining room table Mrs. Weasley glaring at the twins. Percy Glaring at Ron and Ginny and Harry, Melissa, Remus, Bill, and Charlie all laughing there arses off at the state Percy was in. All the clothes that Percy attempted to donn would become a violet Tuxedo with a bright yellow flower in the lapel. He had a rainbow afro and was wearing giant shoes and a clown makeup and the final touch; a Big red nose.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley finally broke down laughing with the rest of them except Percy when the boy attempted to speak. "I want you to turn me back to normal!" his voice was high and squeaky, his eyes narrowed, and Harry continued laughing hysterically.

After dinner Harry went and opened his present from Bill, a Large Book on Advanced Charms with a note scrawled on the inside cover.

_Harry,_

_Thought you could use some reading material for during the boring classes._

_-Bill_

Harry smiled and placed the book to the side and got similar gifts from Melissa, Transfiguration, Snape, Potions, and Remus, DADA. When he noticed another gift from the Weasley's he opened and saw a package of fudge and smiled appreciatively at her. She nodded evenly to Harry and then he turned grabbing a bag and put his gifts inside. He put them away and as he was getting up to leave he noted that the Weasleys looked disheartened and looked at Melissa.

"Can I come back to visit once in a while?" he asked Melissa and she nodded. "As long as it's okay with Molly." She said simply, Harry nodded softly, and Molly beamed at him as he walked to Melissa who produced a portkey for him and Remus to return home with her.

Harry and Remus took the portkey and they were gone in a flash ending up in Potter Manor. Melissa yawned softly and she and Harry headed on up to bed while Remus decided to some reading in the library. Harry went to sleep slowly, his mind thinking about the things that had happened in the last 24 hours. He wondered what the rest of the summer would be like.

**Harry Age: 11 (September 1st)**

Harry had spent the rest of the summer training during the afternoons and hanging out with the Weasley's during the evenings. He was now considered a member of the family. He smiled as he thought about the things that had happened so quickly. Harry had gotten his letter and gone on a trip with the Weasley's to get school supplies. He and the Younger Weasley's had been on a Pranking Spree. They were planning pranks for the school year, which really seemed to bum out Ginny.

Harry had sat down with her one day to talk about it and he smiled at the memory. It had been the first time he had actually felt like he was part of the Weasley family.

_Flashback_

Harry walked over to Ginny sitting in the backyard watching the wind blow the trees and he sat next to her noting her sad face. He turned to study her as she sniffled slightly.

"Gin, what's up?" he asked worried like an older brother she smiled at him. "I am just sad that all my brothers are leaving me here all alone." She said slowly and chuckled. "And you, you're like the long lost brother I never had. I always wanted someone who is like you as a brother. Now you're here and your suddenly leaving me alone again." She said and then started to cry as she hugged Harry tightly.

Harry had held her for a few hours till the sun was long gone. He had stood her up and walked her back inside. She was dead tired and leaned against him as he walked her to her room. He left her there and walked downstairs to floo back to Potter Manor to get to see Melissa.

_End Flashback_

Harry had been amazed that she had considered him one of her brothers. He smiled at the memory and continued checking his trunk. He finally locked it and rolled it down the stairs to where Remus and Bill were waiting to take him to the station. Melissa had explained the system to him and he was sure he could do it.

Harry allowed himself and his trunk to be Portkeyed to a small Alley near King's Cross station. Harry had walked into the station, managed to get through the barrier, entering the station, and looking around in awe. He was wearing a large black hooded cloak to mask his features and protect his skin since he liked the way he looked.

Harry walked onto the train, settled in a compartment, and was surprised when a watery-eyed boy asked if he could join him and a bushy haired girl followed him in. He had closed his eyes to rest when she began to speak.

"Hello, I am Hermione Granger, and this is Neville Longbottom." She said introducing the both of them and Harry had opened and looked at her and smiled softly.

"A pleasure my lady, I am Harry, Harry Potter." He heard Hermione Gasp and Neville stare in great shock as they both looked at him disbelievingly. Harry shook his head and removed his cloak hood showing them both the lightning shaped scar on his forehead.

"Tales of my death were greatly exaggerated." He said simply and Harry stared in amusement at the shock of his companions. When he heard a trio of voices, he smiled.

"Ron, we swear we heard James when we walked this compartment." Fred said and then George added. "Yeah c'mon."

Ron slid the compartment door open and he was about to leave thinking he had the wrong when he heard a voice call to him.

"Hey Ron, Fred, George." He said slowly, they all looked at him, and Harry blinked and smacked his head suddenly.

"James? Is that you." They asked slowly and Harry nodded slowly and then added lightly.

"It's Harry Actually…sorry about the misconception, my Aunt Melissa has been hiding me from the wizarding world and…" he trailed off at the angry faces before him. They did not say anything merely glared at him and turned stomping off.

Harry bowed his head, then leaned back against his seat, and stared ahead his eyes unfocused. Luckily, his traveling companions were not very talkative either. Harry asked a few questions about halfway through the trip and they all became fast friends. Hermione was amazed that someone shared her love of books, and Neville like Harry since he had saved Trevor.

As Hogwarts loomed in the distance, Harry and Neville excused themselves to change. Harry and Neville re-entered when Hermione said it was okay and they were awed at the station when the train began to slow to a halt.

Author's Notes

Oh God, I did not want to do that but my muse…she…made me. I have feeling they will reconcile soon but I thought that I would make Harry be better friends with Hermione first. Well Hogwarts is next so…keep tuned.


	5. Chapter 4: A fight, a Hat, and Making Up

**Harry (September 1st)**

Harry walked down the train Hermione at his side and Neville slightly in front. Harry had his face cloaked in his hood once more. He walked along with the intelligent girl. Harry walked along to door and as he stepped out, he was startled to hear a massive man shouting loudly.

"Firs' years o'er here! Firs' years come to me!" the man was shouting gruffly. Harry walked over as Hermione chattered madly to him and Neville.

"That must be Hagrid! He is the gamekeeper here at Hogwarts. They said he was large but honestly, that man is positively giant!" she exclaimed and Neville nodded nervously looking at the man warily. Harry shook his head and they were all lead to boats.

Harry Neville and Hermione set themselves down gently in one and rode along talking quietly amongst themselves. Hermione was telling Harry and Neville about some Muggle things that she had known about all her life. Harry nodded softly and turned his attention back to where Hogwarts should be. His gasp drew their attention and they followed suit.

"Oh my god, it's amazing!" Hermione said softly and Harry nodded slowly smirking at the way the other students started to gasp as well noticing it a bit after the first boat. Harry got out with the rest and strolled into the Entrance hall standing nervously with the others. He heard a mocking drawl and he glanced over listening in.

"Honestly Crabbe, Trash like that Weasley shouldn't be allowed here in Hogwarts." Harry growled about to defend Ron when Ron stepped forward and glared at the blonde boy.

"I'd watch what you say Malfoy…" He said slowly and then Crabbe and Goyle stepped forward to defend Malfoy.

"Or what weasel, you'll rub your dirt on me?" he drawled and Harry was next to Ron in a second.

"You are a disgusting waste of space Malfoy; the Weasley's are the greatest people I have ever met. They took me in when I was all alone treating me like a member of the family." He said slowly and then added as an after thought. "And at least the Weasley's don't look so…slick." He said shuddering at the boy's hair and attitude.

Ron burst into laughter and clapped Harry on the back. Harry turned to run and nodded apologetically.

"Sorry Mate, I didn't want to lie to you guys for so long but, if they found out to soon they would have forced me to go live with Muggles." He said and Ron nodded apologetically.

"Don't worry, Ja-Harry Me, Fred, and George agreed to forgive ye already anyways." He said slowly, laughed, and then added leaning into Harry. "And Ginny would skin us alive if we got her favorite brother mad."

Harry nodded and then they both walked over to where Hermione and Neville were standing and Harry introduced the both of them to Ron. Harry smiled softly and turned to look up at the door as McGonagall came out and led them all in.

Harry waited as the hat sang an amusing song. He applauded when it completed and then stood patiently as Professor McGonagall went through a list of long names.

"Abbott, Hannah!" … "Hufflepuff"

"Bones, Susan!" … "Hufflepuff"

"Boot, Terry!" … "Ravenclaw"

"Brocklehurst, Mandy" … "Ravenclaw"

"Brown, Lavender" … "Gryffindor"

"Bulstrode, Millicent" … "Slytherin"

At this point Harry tuned McGonagall until he noticed that the entire hall had gone silent and McGonagall had gone mysteriously Ashen. When Ron nudged him forward he knew why. He stepped forward noting that an old man was staring at him in disbelief.

He walked straight to Professor McGonagall and pulled his hood down revealing his features to the entire hall. The Hall was filled with whispers until Harry sat on the stool and McGonagall placed the Hat on his head. A voice began to speak to him.

"My, isn't this interesting. You have the Sharp Wit and Impressive Knowledge that Ravenclaw's dream of. You are intensely loyal and could return Hufflepuff house to its former glory. Hmm, you seem to be cunning and my look at the reservoir of strange and exotic powers you have accumulated." He said and then glanced.

"Well, look at that Bravery and Noble Spirit. You would do well in any house young sir. He said slowly and then he paused as if thinking. Harry thought to the Hat.

"Mr. Hat? What house am I in?" Harry thought and the voice startled him when it responded.

"Well, your friends and family have been mostly in the Gryffindor house so I guess it better be…" The hat started and then it finished in a loud shout.

"GRYFFINDOR" As the hat finished Harry stood and removed the hat walking down to the cheering gryffindors' and settled himself next to Hermione and Neville. The sorting continued till Blaise Zabini was placed in Slytherin.

Ron had been sorted into Gryffindor and was settled across from Harry as they all gazed at the headmaster and the man stood.

"Welcome," he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!"

Harry and the rest of the great Hall burst into amused laughter at the headmaster and then plates filled with food and they all began to eat. Ron was eating at a disgusting pace and Hermione was looking slightly green next to him.

Harry smiled softly at the pair and continued eating slowly in the way his aunt had taught him. He smiled at the memory on her face at the presence of food. Harry had finished eating when the plates cleared themselves and Everyone turned their attention back to their Headmaster.

"Ahern -- just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term

notices to give you.

"First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well."

Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of the Weasley twins.

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors.

"Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch.

"And finally, I must tell you that this year; the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

Harry gulped softly and studied the man in front of the whole school. The man was serious. Harry decided to do his best to avoid that hall this year. He stood with the rest and followed the Prefect that led him to the common room and on up to his room and right into bed sleep overtaking him instantly.

Author's Notes

Sorry for the Short Chapter folks. I thought ending it there would be good. Now I thank al my reviewers. I am glad that you like my story and see fit to keep reading it. I think you should know I am aiming at 50 000 for this book so anyway now that we got that out of the way. I am off maybe to work on the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 5: Needles, Notes, and Potions

**Harry (Sept. 2)**

Harry had been awoken roughly at about 6:45 by Neville who looked at him with sleep fuddled eyes.

"Harry got to get Ron… get ready." Neville muttered to him missing a few words along the way. Harry sat up and chuckled as he rubbed the grit from his eyes. He stood and dressed after kicking Ron out of his bed causing the other boy to groan and awaken.

As Harry and Ron were getting ready Neville stumbled in fully dressed and looked at the other two and yelled at the door.

"They're decent." He called out and Harry finished pulling his robe on when Hermione came strolling in with her books in her arms. Ron stared at her incredulously for a few moments.

"What have you got your books for? We don't even know which classes we have! How can you know what books to bring?" Ron said with a tone of annoyance in his voice.

Harry chuckled as he lifted up the same books that Hermione had in her possession and watched as Hermione produced 3 class schedules.

"Well, _Ronald_ I got them this morning from Professor McGonagall." Hermione said tritely and Ron accepted his mumbling a quick thanks. The four left the dorms and walked down to the Great Hall to have some breakfast.

When Professor McGonagall started handing out the class schedules and everyone went to get their books. Thanks to a certain Brunette the quartet at the table decided to head off to Transfiguration. They arrived as McGonagall was setting up the room gathering a number of Matchsticks into a box and then glancing at the three students who had entered.

She smiled, nodded and then winked before transforming into a cat with familiar markings. Harry, Neville and Ron dropped their jaws in shock at the display but Hermione didn't seem surprised. Harry glanced at her oddly as they sat down at a table Harry and Neville at one desk and Ron at another with Hermione.

Harry smiled reassuringly at Neville and relaxed knowing that this would be a snap for him. He didn't even need to say a spell he could just craft his magic into the appropriate spells.

As Harry entered he noted that everyone sat down and began to search for the teacher. Though a few took a glance at the cat on the teacher's desk and settled themselves, Harry assumed their family had told them about McGonagall's trick. Harry and the others didn't jump when the cat leapt from the desk becoming a teacher in front of their eyes.

Harry listened intently to McGonagall's speech, and lesson taking notes when appropriate. When she handed out the Matchsticks to each student and told them to transfigure them into a needle Harry nodded calmly and watched as Neville performed the spell slightly off making the matchstick turn slightly silver.

Harry closed his eyes and began to draw his power into himself and prepared to use it to craft a spell. When Harry opened his senses to his magic he was suddenly blinded by bright light, the magic of the school overpowering his own. As Harry began to scream in pain the ambient magic of the school began to course into his body filling his magical reserves and causing them to swell. As the flow slowed to a stop Harry collapsed to the ground his body smoking lightly.

Neville and Ron were next to him in a moment and staring at him apprehensively as Professor McGonagall rushed over and gasped.

"Oh my! Mr. Longbottom, what happened?" she asked suddenly and Neville looked bewildered.

"Well, I was working on my spell when Harry relaxed as if to prepare himself for the spell and after a minute he suddenly started to scream and then after a moment he collapsed." Neville finished his voice filled with worry.

Professor McGonagall levitated Harry and then turned to Hermione. "Miss Granger, keep the class in order whilst I am gone." She said and began to lead Harry's floating body from the classroom.

**Harry**

When Harry awoke his eyes hurt and his body felt like it was made of lead. When he opened his eyes he was momentarily blinded and he blinked away the shock and put his glasses on slowly. He noticed that he was in the hospital wing and it seemed to be mid-afternoon. He looked around himself in surprise and noticed a large Matronly woman walk over with Professor Dumbledore.

Harry sat up and looked at the two aged professors and waited for them to begin to speak.

"Mr. Potter, you seemed to have overloaded your system with a magical surge. Do you have any idea how this could have happened?" Madame Pomfrey asked sternly. Harry looked at her for a moment and then looked at Professor Dumbledore. Harry wasn't sure why but he got a bad vibe from that man.

"I don't but I can probably help you figure it out, but first I would ask that Professor Dumbledore leave us alone. I demand the right of Doctor-Patient Confidentiality." He said simply and Madame Pomfrey nodded and shooed Professor Dumbledore out of the ward.

After Professor Dumbledore had left Harry looked at Madame Pomfrey and began to explain his ability and Madame Pomfrey nodded. "Ah yes, I see now Mr. Potter, you seem to possess the ability to control Magic in it's basic form, but unfortunately, your powers are a little difficult to use at Hogwarts due to all the Ambient Magic…" Madame Pomfrey tried to explain the situation in terms he would understand.

"Mr Potter, your ability allows you to draw Magic in to like using a small door to allow the magic to enter, normally the amount of magic in the area requires you to draw it in, but with certain Areas like Hogwarts, the amount of Ambient Energy is like you try to open that door in the middle of the Ocean." She said and Harry nodded slowly.

As Harry smiled at the woman she nodded. "I don't know of any other cases like this so I could not tell you what to expect in terms of side effects." Madame Pomfrey explained to Harry. Harry nodded softly and then glanced at the door.After the long conversation he had started to feel steadily better.

"I feel fine now; can I get back to my Common Room?" Harry asked softly. Madame Pomfrey nodded and allowed Harry to leave. When Harry exited the Hospital Wing he walked to Gryffindor tower in a light haze thinking about how hard it would be to learn how to magic the old fashioned way.

Due to Harry's inattentiveness he didn't seem to notice that the staircases had all arranged themselves so that Harry could get to Gryffindor Tower easily. Harry walked up to the portrait and muttered the password causing it to swing open. As Harry crawled through he heard a red-head and a brunette arguing heatedly with each other.

Elsewhere in the castle an Aging Headmaster was livid. He had been kicked out of the Hospital wing by an eleven year-old that seemed to have fainted for some unexplainable reason. He couldn't have the boy who lived dying of some mysterious disease before he got rid of Voldemort.

When he had returned to His office to activate the listening charms he had placed in the Hospital Wing it seemed they had all been disabled by the schools own security wards. Dumbledore had tried to make another one only to have his wand burn him when he tried to cast it.

Needless to say the man was angry but oddly enough he didn't know who to be angry at so he sat fuming in his own rage. Elsewhere in the castle young Harry Potter was entering his common room.

Harry was surprised to see Hermione Granger yelling loudly at a red-faced Ronald Weasley while Neville sat on a couch looking amused. Harry walked over and sat next to him and raised an eyebrow at the pair who seemed to be arguing louder and louder each minute. Neville leaned over to explain the situation.

"Well, after you collapsed and McGonagall took you away Ron started goofing around and Hermione gave him detention, when McGonagall returned she supported Hermione and even allowed her to pick it." Neville said quickly added. "He has to re-organise the library with Madam Pince."

When Neville had finished speaking Harry began to laugh and both of the two arguing people turned to him suddenly. Hermione jumped and tackled Harry in a hug.

"Harry! Your ok! I was so worried." Hermione said suddenly and then backed off and glared at Ron one last time before storming off into the dormitories. Ron dropped with huff into the seat next to Harry.

"Bloody mad that one." Ron said with an annoyed voice and Harry chuckled at Ron.

"Feel lucky Ron, once I wasn't paying attention to my aunt and then she shot me with a jelly legs hex and didn't take it off for 3 weeks." Harry said and shrugged standing up as Ron chuckled and the three boys decided to turn in for the night.

Author's Note:

Well, I could leave it her but…nah, I'll give you guys another day…Potions…that sounds good, hope you guys enjoy it.

End.

**Harry (Sept. 3)**

Harry and Ron were awoken at 5:45 by Neville and the three got up and dressed quickly after they showered. The three walked into the common room to see Hermione waiting. Ron stood on one side of Harry and Neville and Hermione stood on the other.

As the quartet settled themselves at the breakfast table Harry ate quietly with the other three and glanced at Hermione.

"Hey, Hermione what do we have today?" Harry asked and Hermione thought for a second and nodded lightly. "We have; Double Potions and then Double DADA."

Harry nodded and the quartet walked out of the great hall to gather their books and head down to the dungeons to get ready for class. Harry's potion kit was a bit more advanced than most but he knew he wouldn't need all the supplies. When Harry entered the classroom and glanced at Snape. The man winked quickly and put a sneer on his face as he waited for the rest of the class to file in.

When the class started Snape was brutally mean to everyone in the classroom and forced them all to work under the most stressful conditions, but as Harry put it: 'If you cant make a potion while listening to someone scratch on a keyboard and jumping up and down making hooting noises, then you shouldn't be in potions."

Harry watched as Neville was freaking out and stopped the boy from adding the porcupine quills to the potion.

"Neville! Not until after you take it off the burner." Harry said quickly and Snape paused near them.

"Hmmm, Potter Long Bottom, you two should be able to make this potion even with the miniscule brains that god decided to bestow upon you no talking!" He snapped and Harry merely nodded returning to his potion.

When the four left they all had Detentions with Snape at the same time and Hermione was livid. She was stamping down the hall and Ron was laughing at her causing her to get more annoyed.

She managed to cool down when they reached DADA. The class was impossibly long and boring. The man was a fool and he didn't seem to be teaching anything really important. Harry and the rest went to dinner and the other three were depressed afterward when Harry led them to Snape's office. When the four walked in Snape smiled warmly and Harry walked over and hugged him.

"Uncle Severus!" he said quickly and pointed to his friends. "These are my friends, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Neville Longbottom." Harry said quickly and smiled at his friends expressions. Harry chuckled to himself at finally managing to surprise Hermione.

Severus chuckled and between the two they managed to relate a severely edited version of Harry's life to his friends in about 90 minutes. As they left they all nodded to Professor Snape and continued on to the common room. His friends were laughing about how whipped Snape was in reality.

That night as Harry turned he relaxed and thought of his friends and rolled over smiling as he drifted off to sleep his eyes closing quickly. Oddly enough the boy dreamed of Brown Hair, The smell of Parchment and wet grass.

Author's note:

Well that's it folks, my chapters are going to stay around this length so I shall try to update at least once a week. Well now first I must say: "Thank you, Thank you, your support means so much to me…and to xyvortex - I love the story, and thanks for the tips.

Now onto the Questions

**_Why is Snape okay with Harry and Remus? - _**Well, honestly? He is okay with Harry since he has known the kid since he was one. And Remus? Well, Harry likes Remus and he was one of Harry's tutors so, Snape doesn't necessarily like Remus right now but, eventually they'll become friends.

**_Does he have the same background in this version? - _**Well, basically yes. But…I can't tell you much it's important later on. Suffice it to say that without Melissa Snape would be a lot worse.

Well that is it for my author's notes so thanks for reviewing and keep tuned in for next week. By the Way, just thought you should know now that we have the charachters set up we will begin to do the skips.

End


	7. Chapter 6: Scythes, Snobs, and Quidditch

**Harry (Oct. 31st)**

Halloween found the quartet sitting around the table, their usual exuberance subdued by their leader's sullen mood. In truth Harry had been having a bad feeling all day and he was really worried. When he noticed everyone else's mood he pushed his worry down and smiled looking at Hermione for a second before speaking.

"Hey, Hermione what do we have today?" Harry asked and Hermione thought for a second and nodded lightly. "We have; Charms, Defence against the Dark Arts, and then two double History of Magic." Hermione said slowly and Harry nodded calmly and went with the two other boys to get their books and then head off to Charms.

The short Charm's Professor amused Harry slightly with his usual attitude. Harry and Ron worked together this time and both were having a little difficulty. Harry hadn't gotten the wand movement right and Ron was having difficulty with the pronunciation.

Harry noted that Hermione came over and showed them both what they were doing earning a glare from Ron, and a smile of thanks from Harry. Harry managed to make his float shortly after Hermione had and they both got five points.

As Harry and Ron walking to DADA Ron said something idiotic. "My god, that bloody girl she is so annoying. _Honestly Ronald, its Wingardium Leviosa, not Leviosaa!_" Ron said in a poor attempt at a girl's voice. Harry was about to tell Ron off when Hermione rushed past her eyes filled with tears. Harry groaned and glared at Ron.

Harry and Neville were really worried and completely shunning Ron when Hermione had missed 2 classes. Neville had heard that Hermione was in the girls' room crying her eyes out. The two boys were disgusted with the other boy for hurting their friend's feelings.

Harry and Neville were really worried during the feast. They were both shocked when they heard Quirell burst into the room and shout out that there was a troll in the dungeons. It took them about 4 seconds to run from the Great Hall towards the girls' room. Unfortunately neither knew which girls room Hermione was in. They were shocked when they saw Ron standing in front of a different girls room panting.

They were running towards him when they heard a scream from within and Harry ran and pushed Ron aside throwing the door open and bursting in. They saw Hermione crawling backwards away from a large Troll. Harry and Neville were both so shocked that they dropped their wands causing them to roll away from them landing near Hermione. Harry looked at Neville who had started scooping up rock and hurling them at the Troll.

Harry blinked and saw the large beast had started to go after Neville. Neville, who hadn't thought his plan through so well, turned white and started to back away from the approaching troll. Harry suddenly looked calm and looked at Neville.

He opened his hand and closed his eyes shouting out a clear phrase as his nerves began to burn from the magic overload.

"Flacis Umbris!" At his words a large scythe formed in Harry hands. It was about six feet long and emblazoned with a skull at the top. Harry drew the weapon back and hurled it with all his strength and the beast. The blade started to spin, becoming a black disc that ripped the Trolls head from its body before returning to the eleven year-old who was using it as a crutch.

He staggered over to Hermione and checked her over quickly noting she was alright. Harry was staring at Neville who was rushing towards them before his world became black and he collapsed into a heap on the ground.

The scythe lay next to him it seemed to glitter in the light.

**Harry (Nov. 1)**

Harry awoke to a thundering headache. He sat up slowly clutching his head looking around. He saw a table full of get well cards. His scythe was lying on a rack across the room. Dumbledore was sitting in a chair at his bedside. Madame Pomfrey was approaching his bed.

'_Wait, what?'_ Harry thought as he snapped his head to stare at Dumbledore. The man was obviously trying to look grandfatherly. Harry raised an eyebrow and shrugged it off deciding to play along.

"Hello Professor, how long have I been out?" He asked with a questioning look at Madame Pomfrey as she handed him a potion. Harry decided to trust her and downed it quickly before turning back to Professor Dumbledore. Harry blinked softly and studied the old man.

"Ah Harry, well you have been out all night but, you will be able to leave as soon as you get dressed, or so Madam Pomfrey told me." Harry said softly and then smiled at him before walking away.

Harry stood up walking over to where his clothes had been laid. He donned them quickly and then grabbed his scythe from the wall. He glanced at Madam Pomfrey.

"Madam Pomfrey, if you could shrink this to more manageable size." He asked simply. She nodded and tapped it with her wand causing it to shrink to the size of a toy. Harry pocketed it and nodded to her in thanks. He walked out of the Hospital wing and headed up to the common room. He noted it was rather early and everyone was still asleep.

Harry had put his scythe away and grabbed his books, when he re-entered the common room. He was heading for an arm-chair to sit in when he was bowled over by a mass of busy hair that seemed to be sobbing. Harry blinked and looked down for a moment before speaking.

"Hermione?" He asked softly. "What's up?"

Hermione bloodshot eyes came up to look at him. "What were you thinking? Using a spell like that, it could have killed you!" she screeched at him. Harry looked at her and blinked in confusion.

"What?" he asked softly as he stared at her.

"You were doing advanced conjuring without a wand. Dumbledore himself can't even do that with a guarantee that it will work." Hermione said and tightened her arms around him. "The magic could have backfired and killed you." She said and Harry stared at her.

Harry decided to let her believe that was what he had done. Harry moved them both to a chair. Hermione cried herself out and fell back asleep. Neville joined them there and settled himself across from Harry raising an eyebrow.

Harry just shrugged and continued to read his text book and working on his homework. Neville began to work on his homework to. They were both engrossed in their homework when Hermione squeaked softly and rolled over burying her face in Harry's chest. After a minute she yawned and woke up.

Hermione was still half asleep as she cuddled into the warm surface. She was curious as to why her bed was so warm. Then she noted that she was sitting up and probably not in bed. She thought back to went she fell asleep and remembered sitting with Harry, and then...

Hermione opened her eyes and looked up to see Harry staring down at her and looked across from him at Neville. They both were looking curious. Hermione got up and moved to armchair next to Neville and fixed her ruffled clothes.

Harry and Neville went back to work on one of Severus' essays. Hermione grabbed her parchment and Quill and began working with them scratching away. Harry was glad that his potions knowledge was such that his inability to manipulate magic did not affect his skills. He was done the essay before the other two.

Harry noted with a curious eye that Ron had been oddly absent all morning. When Harry's stomach growled they all decided to head on down to breakfast. Harry and the other two walked down and seated themselves at gryffindor table. Harry was eating since he hadn't had much to eat since breakfast the day before. Neville was keeping up to him and Hermione looked amused.

When Ron finally did come down he sat at the other end of the table from them and refused to make eye contact. It turned out that when Harry had knocked him over he had hurt his shoulder. Harry wasn't particularly remorseful but Hermione was giving him reproachful looks. She was mad enough at Ron that she wouldn't begin to nag...yet.

Harry blinked softly and pushed his plate away suddenly not so hungry. He walked over to the board and looked at the announcements and noticed that there was flying lessons today.

He went back and told the others that they should most likely attend. Neville agreed and so did Hermione. Harry waited for the others to finish up. They walked down to the Quidditch pitch. Harry and his two friends were standing there when Draco Malfoy strutted up.

He glared at the three and reached out grabbing Hermione's wand. He smirked at her and held it. "Hmmm, look I have got Granger's wand!" He said and Crabbe and Goyle Guffawed. Harry looked at Malfoy glaring slowly.

"Give it back Malfoy." He said slowly and Harry held out his hand. And Malfoy smirked grabbing a broom rising into the air. Harry hopped onto a different broom and shot off after Malfoy. Malfoy smirked and laughed.

"I have been flying for years Potter; you hope to out fly me?" Harry said cockily. Harry shot at him and nearly knocked the boy off his broom. Malfoy looked afraid and turned to throw the wand. Harry shot off after it. He caught it just before crashing through the staff room window. Harry turned and flew the broom back to waiting pitch and handed Hermione her wand.

Harry glanced as Professor McGonagall and Madam Hooch hurried down to the pitch. They pulled Harry aside and took him to meet Wood and get signed on to the Quidditch team. Harry was sitting in the common room later with Neville and Hermione when Ron walked up and looked at them.

"Guys, I am sorry for how I acted the other day, I suppose it wasn't that nice." Ron said softly. Harry and Neville looked at him for a moment but a cough from Hermione caused them to accept the boy's apology. Ron dropped into the seat next to Neville and began to chatter with the two boys about Quidditch. Hermione just rolled her eyes muttering something about boys.

Author's Notes

Well, Guys I am sorry about the delay, I got on the comp last night at 9 to proof-read and the put up the story and then got kicked off at 9:30. I couldn't get back on till this morning. Well, That's it For me. btw, I have been asked quite often if Harry is a Vamp, and I reply that Harry is not a Vampire.

End.


End file.
